Enchanting Emerald Eyes
by Ymbyr Merideth Luciamm
Summary: Celia, Brandie, and Savannah are headed off to their first year at Hogwarts.But when Savannah spots a certain boy on the train...she can't help but wonder where she's seen those eyes before. Those dazzling emerald eyes.


Chapter One: The Emerald Eyes

It was near-mayhem as me, Celia, Brandie, and Patrick shoved through the hectic crowd of people. But we really didn't mind the smashed together state we were in at the moment. There was only one thought coursing through our 11-year-old minds…we were FINALLY going to Hogwarts! After all the time of our siblings and friends telling us about it, we were finally going!! And together, nonetheless! We were all the best of friends, and we always told each other everything that was to be told. We had no secrets, and I can say this truthfully because we used to have secrets, and now we talked to each other about all the things that started the secrets.

As our little train of people came to the door at the train, we all let out a huge sigh…it was 10:58, so if we were only 2 minutes late, we wouldn't be able to go.

"Jeez, that was just as hard as that could be, huh?" I heard Celia's voice float from the front of our line. "Well, yeah," said Brandie, "What'd you expect, a chaperone to come and deliver us to the train where a tiny cook would be waiting to serve us all sweets?"

Me and Patrick laughed how we always did. We weren't going to try to break this up. It was too funny. We were still laughing as we found what was probably the last empty compartment. I was about to follow my friends into the small room when I saw a boy…with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead…no way…could that be Harry Potter?

"Guys…I think I'm looking at Harry Potter!" All three of them pretty much dived past me to observe this boy.

"Holy pasties on toast!!! It is! That's Harry Potter!" Celia was practically screaming this. I covered her mouth, and we all just stared.

Was he a first year too? That would mean he was the same age as us…wow, that was a strange sensation…being the same age as the kid who defeated You Kno—you know, I never got why they didn't just say his name. The kid that defeated Voldemort was the same age as us. Hmm.

But as the train shook and started to inch slowly along, we all stepped back into our compartment, sat down, and just talked randomly. But I couldn't stop thinking about Harry Potter. And how I had seen those EYES before.

Chapter 2: The Sorting

We all stood anxiously, embarrassed by all the faces staring at us, as we waited our turn to go up onto the platform and be Sorted. I felt as if I would pass out any moment. This whole experience would be hellish if my friends and I were separated. Patrick was the first one called. I held my friends' hands tight, and waited for the diagnosis.

"Hufflepuff!!!" cried the hat. Oh. Poor Pat. He had been hoping since he was 8 he would end up in Gryffindor. Savannah was next. Me and Celia almost burst out laughing when she crossed her fingers and mumbled, "come on, Gryffy…" She was so silly.

She sat on the stool, and the witch who we'd met a few minutes ago placed the hat upon her head. Within 5 seconds, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!!!" We, along with the entire Gryffindor table, jumped up and cheered. Savannah was beaming.

A few names separated Savannah's and mine. When they called my name, I instantly became serious, and I walked calmly up to the stage. I sat on the stool, as Celia gave me a thumbs up. I felt the hat touch my head, and it instantly declared, "GRYFFINDOR!!!" I almost had an aneurysm. I was SO happy now. All that was left was Celia. As we awaited Celia's name, we chatted with two of the Gryffindor kids. Their names were Fred and George, they were twins, and they acted a lot like someone we knew….Celia. And it was almost creepy how they said some of the exact same things she said…I bet they would be friends.

But right as we were looking up to see who was next, A tall man with a long silver beard stood, and called the name… "Harry Potter?"

Talk was over. Silence echoed around the Great hall. Everyone was looking at the small boy who was now walking toward the stand. He was short, and had dark brown hair. His glasses were perfect circles. And his famous scar shined dully in the candlelight.

He sat down on the stool and closed his eyes.


End file.
